ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Forge of Creation page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 00:52, 30 October 2010 Message Will stop putting in false info in the alien GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,are i will have to report you. False? Zs'Skayr already took over once and his consciousness exists in a single strand of DNA. He can do it again (and did, in the episode where Ben got his DNA sample back) and Grey Matter barely changed. Blaziken rjcf 09:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) That is your opinion and just because he did it once before,does not mean he will do it again. It's not an opinion, it's a fact that Grey Matter has barely changed and that Zs'Skayr took over. And try reading. I edited saying that he MIGHT take over again. Not that he will. And that's why it's dangerous to use Ghostfreak Blaziken rjcf 09:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It is a opinions not a fact,it is not dangerous to use GhostFreak,which is your opinions not facts. Just stop it. I know you're the one who also argued with me about whether Ultimate Humungosaur could grow or not. I'll just keep removing your vandalism. Blaziken rjcf 10:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I already reported you to Linkdarkside,you better stop doing your vandalism are they will banned you. I noticed. However, you're the one doing the vandalism. I will simply remove your vandalism until someone comes here and punishes you. Blaziken rjcf 10:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop with the vandalism and you are not going to win anyways,i reported once and i can do it again. You are the one doing vandalism and you can't do what ever you want to here,they will punishes you not me and i reported you again,you better stop i mean it. Yeah, yeah, you're big, mean and scary and the mods are gonna punish me and not the one doing the vandalism. I get it. Now stop vandalizing and go away Blaziken rjcf 10:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You are the one being mean and doing the vandalizing not me and get lost loser. Umm, Dwayne Mcduffie couldn't be wrong about the fact that Ultimate Humongosaur can not grow because it is his show and he chooses their abilities. Warning They will banned you if you keep messing up the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,you need to stop it are you will be banned. better stop for your own good,but i guest you want to get your own self banned. RE:About my supposed vandalism 1. We generally discourage including any speculation, so the Ghostfreak issue is such a case whereby it is unstated and unconfirmed by either the series or any reliable source, so if Yyuu did not undo what you have inserted I would have undid that myself. 2. Yyuu removed the part about Grey Matter stating "Other than that he has changed very little." Is it necessary for such an information to be put up? Does it contribute anything to what we already know about Grey Matter? We could just add this sentence to every other pre-Ultimate Force alien page and it could still apply, but is it necessary? No. If you have not noticed, the last change on the Grey Matter page was me undoing that sentence. 3. Yyuu did not clear your talk page. Going through the history of your talk page I only saw that he removed your post on your own talk page, which reminds me that I need to inform you that your talk page is not your blog. Maiorem 07:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Message I told you that they were going to punishes you and i was right too. That is what you get and serve your retarded ass right. Loser. sorry man You need to give it up are you will be reported. I already reported you for messing with the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page,you better not do it again. Even if Dwayne did say that Ultimate Humungousaur can't grow does not mean that he can't be wrong,because he can,that is the reason why i reported you. If you don't stop messing up the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page and keep putting in false info,i am going to report you again and i am not playing around. You are not supposed to mess with the alien pages like that and i guest i will report you to the admins again. You are not a admins and you can't do whatever you want to here,go somewere else and do whatever you want,i already reported you and you can get banned if you do not stop messing up the alien pages like that. Eunice Why you deleted Eunice? I can bearing down you used Sceptile, Picachu, & Swampert. Hurut 10:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) hi what a edting Rolback I have given you rollback rights so you can undo changes much more quickly. Superbike10 14:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) XD Ok, thanks for the advice. Sorry.. XD GwenSunny 08:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC)GwenSunny I'm not lying, I'm being reasonable. He has the same colors and powers as XLR8. It was to be XLR8. If it isn't XLR8, then who is it? It can't be Eatle nor Clockwork. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi from which country do you belong?-- Shreyavasu21,15:53,April 13, 2011 Firstly I don't know how to add catagories and secondly I did nothing wrong.-- Shreyavasu21, 17:28, April 14, 2011 I had added "Possibly Decreased Characters" because it may died and also added "Decreased Character"due to he had died.We don't know that it had died or not and "Alien Character" is not my fault due to I wrote A and fourth word was written as "Alien Character". Now added "Alien" to categories because it's an alien and I also added "Alien Species" because its also species. Hope that you understand Basalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)AnswerBasalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It may died or not what we can say CURSE YOU I have heard that you are being unkind to other users by reporting them unneccessarily.Now I must complain you to Admin by saying them that you're threatning other users unneccessarily.-- An Unknown Wikia Contributor OK Stop harassing other users or you will be banned from here i mean it,i will report you. Sign out if you can't act right,if you don't want to get your ass banned. I'm not taking your crap and i reported you already. You have that wrong you are adding wrong info to those pages that are false,i didn't add false info at all you did. I add the true info that is right,i will report you again if you do not stop it. I will report you again,i have better things to do anyways.